Slamming doors
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This story blamed on Yuki. Any way Merlin catches Arthur in bed with one of his knights...you'll have to read to see what happens after that. One shot slash warnings don't like then please don't read.


Yeah it's been a long time since I did these two, this whole thing is blamed on Yuki, who showed me a video on You tube. I don't own these characters I am borrowing them from the BBC. Slash, fluff and such warnings, don't like don't read. Gone through a spell checker so go easy on the spelling.

Slamming doors.

Merlin hadn't thought to knock before he came into Arthurs rooms, the sight that met the warlock's eyes went wide. Arthur was in the bed but he was not alone, laying in the bed with him in a tangle of sheets war Sir Leon.

The tray of food in his hands forgotten, as wide grey blue eyes, met summer sky blue eyes, Merlin dropped the tray, and he covered his mouth with both hands. Arthur went to say something but before he could get a single word out, Merlin had dashed for the door. Quickly the man servant quickly opened the door and slammed it hastily shut behind him.

Swearing Arthur rose from the bed and went after his man servant, he hadn't meant Merlin to see what he just had done...in fact he hadn't wanted the other man to know about this at all, Leon had just been a short term solution to a problem Arthur had been having ever since Merlin arrived at court. How on earth he had fallen in love with of all people Merlin he didn't know but he was.

When Arthur arrived at the door to Gaius's rooms, he knocked on the door, the old man opened the door and looked the prince up and down before raising a brow. "Did no one on the way down, comment sire, that you are rather lacking in clothing."

Arthur looked down at himself, the blue eyes widened, he wore only trousers, he looked back up at Gaius who was trying to hide an amused smirk. "How can I help you sire?"

"I was looking for Merlin."

"Ahh in that case." Gaius stepped back, he slammed the door in the prince's face and locked the door.

Arthur glared at the door, and then hammered on it fiercely. "Let me in for god's sake!"

The door remained firmly closed on the princes hammering. With a sigh, the blond man turned away from the door and went back into the castle. The prince waited, for Merlin to reappear from where ever it was he had hidden. When the young man did so he was with Morgana and Gwen, it was still hard for the prince to think of Morgana as his sister, but with Merlin's help she had began to heal from her time away from them all in the darkness.

His eyes moved to Gwen, yes he had thought himself in love with her for a while, then he had realised something, the emotions he associated to the young woman were not true, they were actually for Merlin he was just pushing them onto a more socially acceptable target.

Gwen and his sister had become closer and closer, Arthur was sure that they were falling in love, after all the lady had accepted his explanation of his feelings for Merlin with complete ease. The three friends entered the castle, the two women appeared to be listening to Merlin very closely, and Gwen put a comforting arm round the young man.

Arthur felt slightly sick, what if Merlin now thought he was disgusting because of his desires for men? The blond wasn't sure that he could handle such a thought, the blond man made his way quickly through the corridors of the castle to cut the three friends off.

Morgana had just stepped through the door, Merlin saw Arthur coming, he quickly went inside, Gwen followed hastily, slamming the door on the prince also securing it against the blond haired man. Arthur scowled at the door he was starting to get aggravated with people slamming doors in his face.

The blue eyes man stalked away from the door, he let himself into a nearby room and stayed there, the blond man knew that sooner or later Merlin would have to surface and then he would make sure to sort everything threw with the other man.

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, with a deep sigh and looked at the two women. "God I was so shocked, when I saw them in bed together. I'm just glad I didn't tell the idiot that I was love with him yet."

"Yes that I can understand." Said Morgana softly.

Merlin turned his grey eyes onto her. "I still owe you an apology, I am sorry for what I did to you, I thought I was doing the right thing."

The woman smiled softly and placed her hands onto Merlin's shoulders. "If any one can understand that it's me."

"Yes but what I have never told anyone is that I was carrying some spare poison on me for myself in case it didn't work."

Gwen and Morgana stared at the young man for a moment before Gwen spoke again. "That's enough of the past, what are you going to do about Arthur? You can't just avoid him, you are his man servant."

"Oh I won't be his servant in a while, I will change my passion with one of the others they are eager enough to do it and everyone knows Arthur has been trying to get rid of me since day one."

Morgana nodded. "Yes, that is true, no one would see anything strange in you deciding you'd had enough of the idiot. Besides which Gaius is getting on and it would be wise for you to become his full time student so you can take over as healer when he is gone."

"Exactly. Now I just need to have words with Uthar and Gaius to put my plan in motion."

Quietly Merlin left the room, he began to make his way down the corridor back to the quarters he shared with Gaius. The warlock was unaware of a door opening behind him, the blond prince stepped out of the room, on silent feet he stole up behind the warlock and grabbed him.

Before Merlin had much of a chance to react he was being pulled into a room, the door was slamming closed and he was being pushed against a wall by none other than the prince of Camelot. "Arthur?" Merlin gasped out wriggling in the other man's hold.

Arthur groaned as the other man moved against him and Merlin raised both brows at the prince. "Merlin...this morning...me and Sir Leon..."

"What you do, in your bed, in your own time sire, is none of my business." Merlin said dutifully fixing his grey eyes on the wall over Arthurs shoulder. "You may depend that I will not mention it to anyone."

"Merlin...Merlin! For god's sake Merlin look at me!" The prince demanded of the other man shaking him slightly.

Grey blue eyes met sky blue. "I do not think that you will tell anyone."

Merlin sighed deeply. "If that is all sire?"

"No Merlin damn it! That is not all!" The prince roared out.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Then what else is there you wish to say to me sire?"

"Will you stop siring me!" The Prince said angrily, before he let out a huff of breath. "Sir Leon and I there is nothing going on between us..."

Merlin interrupted him almost instantly. "Sire I hate to say this but the two of you were in bed together naked. Now in my Esperance that usually means there is something going on."

"But that's just it Merlin, we were only in bed together nothing had gone on..."

"Sire, you're acting like you are worried about my opinion of what you do."

Arthur surprised Merlin by saying softly. "I am worried about just that. Stop siring me please Merlin say my name."

"Sire..." The prince growled at the man he still held to the wall and Merlin ignored this. "Sire, why would you be worried about what I think of you and Sir Leon sleeping together? I'm only a servant, it's not as if my opinion should matter to you at all."

"Merlin, believe it or not I do worry about your opinion."

"But why sire?" The mage asked him completely confused.

Arthur finally reached the end of his tether; he leant in his lips finding those of the warlock, his grey blue eyes widened. The prince moved closer to the other man, their bodies touched, Merlin whimpered slightly before leaning into the blond man's kiss. Arthur pulled back from the kiss slowly, he growled at the other man pushing even closer to the warlock, the black haired man squirmed in the princes grasp. "Arthur why are you?"

"Merlin, Sir Leon means nothing to me...We just shared a bed for the night because I couldn't have who I actually wanted in my bed..."

"There was someone else you wanted in your bed, who?"

The blond man let out an aggravated sigh, before leaning in and claiming Merlin's lips with his again. The warlock, leant into the kiss murmuring, allowing the other man to dominate the kiss, slowly the prince of Camelot drew back from the kiss. "You, it's you I want in my bed!"

The dark haired man raised both brows at the prince. "You mean, you just want me to be another notch on your bedpost!" The mage retorted glaring at the other man.

"No Merlin, no, I love you!" Arthur said desperately.

"Yeah right! You treat me as if I were something you found on the bottom of your shoe and then you say you love me! What is this some kind of joke?" Merlin demanded of the prince.

The blond man growled angrily at the wizard. "It's not a joke... I know how I can prove it to you as well."

Quickly the prince let the other man go, he grabbed one of Merlin's hands before pulling him along threw the corridors. "Arthur where are we going?"

The prince didn't answer, he strode on, the warlock stumbled in his wake, as they went, servants scattered out of their way watching them go with an awed fascination. The prince made his way into his father's quarters and came to a halt before Uthar. The king of Camelot looked up at his son, instantly he noticed the two men's linked hands a small smile appeared on his face. "I wondered how long it would be my son, until you brought Merlin to me, as the man you wanted to marry."

The two men, both stared at the blond haired man's father. "You knew?" Arthur asked his father stunned.

"Yes my son, I knew. I saw the way you hated him, it was obvious that you wanted him to me because that was exactly the way I use to behave around your mother when I first met her. So I couldn't help but know."

Arthur's blue eyes widened, but his father turned his gaze to Merlin. "And you, I watched you, you would protect my son over and over, almost dyeing for him several times. I watched you when I could and I knew you loved him in return. You have been respectful, you waited and where ready to move aside should he want a wife and this makes me respect you all the more."

Merlin flushed slightly, Uthar held a hand out to Merlin. "Come here Merlin."

The young man moved away from Arthur, he stopped short of the king of Camelot and knelt there. "Yes sire?"

"Please, after my ordeal I know my son is the one really running my kingdom, but this I wish to know from you."

Meeting the king's serious eyes. "Yes sire, ask me what you wish to know and I will answer it if I can."

"Tell me Merlin, do you love my son?"

The warlock flushed slightly before he spoke. "Yes sir I do."

"Then marry him and make him happy as my wife did me." Uthar put his hand out to Arthur who crossed the room and took the hand. The king held his other hand out to Merlin, who took it and rose with the kings help. As the two men stood there before him, the king of Camelot placed their hands together. "Arthur Merlin cannot propose to you, so you will have to propose to him."

Blushing slightly the prince turned towards Merlin, who turned to face the prince. "You do not have to sire..."

The blond man scowled at the warlock, before he sunk down on one knee before Merlin, the prince gazed up at the man he loved, still a little surprised that his father was going to allow him this happiness but glad that Uthar understood. "Merlin, will you marry me?"

"Arthur are you sure about this?"

"If I were not, I would not ask the question. Now will you marry me?"

Merlin looked away, his eyes lost deep in thought for a long while before he spoke. "Yes I will."

Arthur grinned suddenly, he rose to his feet before sweeping Merlin up into his arms and kissing him lingeringly. The dark haired man leant into the kiss draping his arms round the prince, who slowly released Merlin. "Thank goodness for that." Arthur said with deep relief and happiness. The warlock couldn't help but grin at these words, before resting his forehead against that of the other man. It looked like the two men, now with the full blessing of the king where going to be able to be with the one they loved always.


End file.
